Nightly Confessions
by Kari Lynn Craine
Summary: ONESHOT. Romy fic. Just a bunch of drabble I did one night awhile back when I was bored.


_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except Gina, but she's just some OC that no one really cares about. No, she's not a mutant. She was going to be originally, but I decided against it. So, yeah. There you have it. Don't sue me, please. _

* * *

**Nightly Confessions**

Remy LeBeau, codenamed Gambit, walked down the hall toward Rogue's room. She had eyed him with a longing for many weeks when her boyfriend, a punk by the name of Bobby who was cheating on the beautiful southern jewel, was not looking. Her eyes held a longing for knowledge; knowledge he knew only _he_ would give her. _Damn pansies,_ he thought angrily. _She wants the experience and no one will give it to her, so I intend to do it. That cheating boyfriend of hers will be sorry to find out what he missed._ _And perhaps, if she feels my love,_ his thoughts began, but he pushed them away. _No,_ he scolded himself. _She will not be taken advantage of; not by me. And if anyone so much as thinks about harming her, I swear I will kill them with my bare hands._ He reached his destination and softly rapped a half gloved knuckle on her door.

Rogue looked up from the textbook she'd been idly flipping through in her futile attempt to fall asleep. _Physics,_ she had thought when Bobby had begged her to sign up for the class with him. _Why did he have to have physics?_ Now, she rolled off her bed, and, pulling on her gloves, opened the door. It was unusual for anyone to be up at the hour, so it was especially surprising for Rogue when she opened the door and saw Gambit standing there, a gleam in his crimson eyes; although Rogue didn't know exactly what it was, she had a guess. "Gambit," she said. Since she had been trying to fall asleep, she was in her black nightgown with spaghetti straps. She had chosen that one due to the weather. She crossed her arms in front of her modestly, a blush spreading across her face. She made to shut the door, but Remy stuck his foot in to stop her.

"Bonjour, mon chere," he greeted her in his thick French accent. He smacked the door with the flat of his palm, pushing it open a bit wider. His eyes scrutinized her scantily clad body, making her pulse rise a bit. With a wicked grin, he asked, "Won't you let me in, southern belle?"

Embarrassment rose in her cheeks, setting her face to a scarlet color. "Ah…Ah'm not dressed, Gambit. Jus' gimme a second and Ah'll make myself presentable." She tried to shut the door again, but he held it firm.

Shaking his head, he tsked. "What a shame? And here I thought southern hospitality was one of the finest in the world. It was when I was young." He flashed her a daring smile. Pushing the door open fully, he pressed passed her and made himself comfortable on her bed. He picked up her physics book. "You were reading this, mon chere?" He asked, his voice dripping with skepticism. She shrugged, her arms still crossed in front of her chest. At her attempt at indifference, he grinned. "Of course, there are far less effective ways of curing insomnia than reading this nonsense." He chuckled softly. "These windbags don' usually know what they're talking about anyway." He tossed the book aside, landing it on her desk. He crossed his arms under his head comfortably.

Rogue looked at him, a bit annoyed now. "You're not going to let me dress, are you?" She asked him, a scowl on her lips.

Gambit just shrugged. "I ain't stoppin' you, chere," he said. "If you want to dress, by all means, go right ahead." His face split into a wolfish grin. "I'll even help ya, if ya want."

She glared at him. "You would, too, wouldn't you?" She scowled again. "You're nothin' but a disgustin' swamp rat, Gambit."

He smirked. "Swamp rat, huh? Never been called that before." He shrugged again. "Eh, it could be worse." Sitting up, he looked her body up and down again, analyzing her beauty. Most of it was in her face; deep green eyes that blazed with fiery passion that made his crotch rise; beautiful chestnut locks with a shock of white that made her stand out in a crowd. His fingers itched to touch her, caress her; his lips tingled with a desire to kiss her.

She sighed. "Well, if anger won't get you to leave, what will?" She cocked an eyebrow expectantly.

He chuckled, seeing that fiery passion in her eyes again. "Perhaps a kiss from the beautiful southern jewel," he teased.

Rogue looked up, startled. "Wha…What did you say?" She began to tremble in fear. "Don't…don't you dare, you old swamp rat. Bobbeh'd kill ya if my powers don't do it first."

Gambit scowled. "Forget that punk kid, chere," he said, a little louder than he had meant to. Lowering his voice a bit, he added, "Infidelity is a way of life, mon chere." He stood and walked over to her, making her back herself against the wall in fear. Holding out his hand, he said, "Come with me, chere. I think there is something you need to see for yourself."

Rogue hesitated. Curiosity got the better of her, however and she went over to her closet and pulled out a robe. Tying it around her waist, she followed him out the door to her room, down the stairs, and out the back door of the school. He led her out into the small grove of trees that would be considered woods to a New Yorker, but to him, it was just a grove to provide shade. Looking back, Rogue asked, "How do we get back in? It's locked from the inside, ain't it?" When Gambit didn't reply, she prompted him, "Gambit?"

Her escort turned to her with a grin. Pulling a bobby pin from his pocket, he replied, "You know, you _can_ call me Remy, chere. But now, coquin, you must be quiet." He put a finger to his lips, taking one of her gloved hands. She was about to retort when she heard it.

A rustle preceded a girlish moan and a masculine grunt. "You get better every night, Gina," a familiar voice said. Rogue's jaw began to tremble, tears filling her eyes, when she saw what Remy had thought she needed to see. Bobby lay nude under a naked woman, his member lodged inside her, hands on her bare breasts. Rogue stifled a gasp as tears of betrayal ran down her cheeks. She tore away from Remy's hand and ran back to the school, her heart breaking into pieces as she reached the door. Remy was right behind her, his hand on her back.

"I am sorry, mon chere," he said softly. "But I couldn't let you live in ignorance of his infidelity."

Rogue shook her head, still crying. In a trembling voice, she said, "It's not your fault, Remy. Ah shoulda known." She sniffed and sobbed again, her face completely red, even in the pale moonlight. "Who was she?" She asked to no one. "He's done this before, hasn't he, Remy?" At his silent nod, she inquired, "How long?"

Remy sighed. "I cannot say for sure, chere," he began, scratching the back of his head. "I began watching him leave several nights ago. Our rooms, as you well know, are the same. Last night I followed him and beheld the scene much like you just did. I was angry and I knew you had to know." He hung his head. "Please, coqin, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to know the truth, from _both_ Iceman and Gambit."

Rogue looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Ah don't understand," she stammered. "What truth do _you_ want me to know? "

Remy smiled softly at her and, with the gloved part of his hand, wiped away her tears. "That I have fallen for you, chere. That you have bewitched poor Remy, mind, body and soul." Moving closer to her, he whispered, "I wish to kiss you, Rogue."

She backed up, taking off her glove. "Ah'm not in the mood, Gambit," she threatened with her bare palm. He contemplated it for a moment before lightly caressing it with his own bare fingers. A tingle passed through Rogue's body at the contact. _What the hell,_ she thought, stunned. _Ah've never felt anything like that when Ah absorbed energy before._ Her knees went a bit shaky and she collapsed into his arms.

Catching her in his arms, he chuckled softly. "Do you always go weak kneed when someone touches your skin, mon chere?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head in silent surprise. Rogue sank into his chest, her eyes welling with tears. "Thank ya, Swamp Rat, for bein' there for me." She gave him a small, tear streaked smile.

Returning it, he opened the lock on the door and stepped inside with her. Walking her to her room, he bid her a good night. As he turned to walk away, she called him back. "Oui, mon ami?"

Biting her bottom lip in indecision, she finally made up her mind, reached up, and chastely kissed his lips. "Good night, Remy," she murmured before retreating to her room and closing the door, leaving the satisfied Cajun in the dimly lit hallway with a bemused smile on his face.

Remy walked backed down to the room he shared with Iceman and Pyro, closing the door quietly and climbing into his bed contently, smiling as John snored loudly in the bed nearest the door. _Perhaps one day,_ his thoughts wandered as he drifted off into a dreamful sleep.


End file.
